Samples of human tissue and serum are essential to any substantial investigation into the biology of prostate neoplasia. A multidisciplinary team including surgeons, pathologists, oncologists, and researchers is needed to collect, maintain and make optimum use of this precious resource. The tissue and serum bank resource will procure and store samples from prostate cancer patients and oversee and prioritize their distribution. The goal of the tissue bank is to obtain a diverse set of samples of various well characterized tumor grades and stages, without compromising analysis of specimens for patient care. It will also provide populations of samples that are representative of the general population and that have a spectrum of outcomes and good follow-up so that conclusions that are drawn from scientific investigation can be translated to appropriate application in clinical situations. Tumor, non-neoplastic tissue, serum and buffy coat will be harvested on between 250 - 300 cases of prostate carcinoma per year. Micro dissected tissue of known purity will then be available along with pertinent pathologic and follow-up information from an integrated database.